


wake-up call

by gigantic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/pseuds/gigantic
Summary: Sometimes Dylan can’t sleep.
Relationships: Dylan Strome/Ryan Strome
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Dylan Strome Celebration 2020





	wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/gifts).

> Though not specified, this is set during the summer after Dylan turns 18.

Dylan loves hot days and warm nights. He likes rarely having to wear a jacket in the summertime, but the drawback to that is surviving nights when it’s too warm to drift to sleep. He manages a fitful couple of hours after kicking his top sheet down. His comforter has been nixed from his bed for the last week, but even minimal layers are still too much.

The longer he lay there, the less inclined his brain is to power down. He grabs his phone and texts Ryan, “Can’t sleep,” along with sad and distressed emojis. 

He doesn’t expect an answer. It is entirely possible that Dylan is the only one suffering the pain of slowly boiling to death in the middle of the night. He flips over and buries his head in his pillow, which doesn’t help do anything but make his face warm, too.

A soft knock on his door perks him up. Ryan is already pushing it open gently as Dylan looks around. “Did you pass out that fast?” Ryan asks. He yawns. “I got up.”

“No, I’m awake,” Dylan says.

“I can barely see.” Ryan holds his arm out, feeling his way toward the bed. Dylan sits up and scoots to the edge on his knees to take his hand. He reels Ryan in the rest of the way, guiding Ryan’s arm around his waist. 

Ryan doesn’t need much more help than that. He slides his hand into Dylan’s underwear, cupping his ass as Dylan says, “Found me.”

“Hello, cheeseball,” Ryan says, snorting. 

“And yet you got out of bed for this.” Dylan drapes his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

The secretiveness of it still sends dual thrills through Dylan. A mix of excitement and alarm. He wonders if these warring feelings will ever wear off. He can’t imagine it happening. It’s not like needing Ryan this much will ever be something they share with anyone other than each other.

He kisses Ryan’s skin, nipping a little. Ryan makes a soft “mm” noise but lets Dylan have his way. All he does is ask, “Why can’t you sleep?”

“I’m hot. I can't get comfortable.”

“What am I supposed to do about it?”

Dylan has a few ideas. He’s pretty sure Ryan can guess them. He says, “Coming could be useful.” Though it doesn't help the temperature problem. “But it’s so warm.”

Ryan jerks his hips forward, humping against Dylan and trying to hitch him closer, too. He turns his head to coax Dylan’s chin higher, to find his mouth in the dark. “Come on,” he says, stepping back. “Don’t forget lube.” 

Dylan doesn’t have to be told twice. He fishes the bottle from his drawer. Ryan’s somewhere at the foot of the bed. He loses sight of what’s going on until Ryan pops up holding Dylan’s comforter thrown over his shoulder. He holds out a hand for Dylan and catches his fingers, taking him out of the bedroom, through the house and out to the backyard. 

It’s definitely cooler outside. Ryan spreads the blanket over the grass, near the corner they’ve learned is pretty hidden from the back patio view by a helpful tree.

“Get naked,” he says, and Dylan tugs off his underwear. He’d already given up on a shirt inside, so it takes hardly any time. Ryan pulls off his clothes too and lays Dylan out on the comforter. They’ve only come out here like this on a couple other occasions. Having separation between them and the damp grass is the best thinking they’ve done yet. 

He feels debaucherous spread out naked in the open air. None of their messing around out here has been subtle, but not having clothes to yank up quickly if someone finds them feels even riskier.

“You’re just turned on by sex in kind of public places,” Ryan says when Dylan tries to explain it.

Dylan giggles as Ryan kisses his neck, taking a slow path down, over his collar. “I don’t know, it’s. I like it.” 

Ryan kisses over Dylan’s sternum and then moves to his nipple, taking one into his mouth. He sucks and coaxes it with his tongue, only switching sides after he seems satisfied with the way it pebbles. Dylan moans softly, so pleasantly preoccupied that he doesn’t notice Ryan doing anything else until he says, “Spread for me. Little more.”

Wet fingers find Dylan’s hole, gently nudging and then sliding in easy. 

“Fuck,” Dylan gasps.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” He tries to grind into the push of Ryan’s hand to prove it. 

“Show off,” Ryan says affectionately. Dylan smiles and lifts his head to look down. He gets rewarded with a quick peck, Ryan leaning forward to meet him halfway before he goes back to focusing on fucking Dylan slowly.

He plays with Dylan for a while, caressing just inside and then dragging soft fingertips over his rim. He likes doing this. It’s one of his favorite things to do, keep up a deep, almost agonizing pace just to watch how it unspools Dylan. Ryan doesn’t even have to say it; Dylan can just tell after these last couple months. One time, when they had the house to themselves, he edged Dylan for an hour and then finally slid his cock inside once Dylan’s legs started shaking. Dylan came so hard, his eyes watered.

Tonight, though, the cooler temperature already has some of the energy seeping out of him. Gradually. He trembles as Ryan opens him up, but he’s content to take it. Pushing back against Ryan’s hand any more feels like it would be too much, so he lies there, letting his muscles twitch as they may from the lazy stimulation. 

“I could fuck your throat so smooth right now,” Ryan whispers. “You’re completely relaxed.”

Dylan licks his lips and hums. That could be nice. He says, “I feel good.” Ryan crooks his fingers, trying to spark him. Dylan jolts, gasping, and clenches a hand in the blanket. 

Despite his idea, Ryan doesn’t bother shuffling all the way up to Dylan’s mouth. He replaces fingers with his cock and pulls half the blanket over them after he thrusts deep. It doesn’t wrap perfectly, but Dylan still revels in their makeshift cocoon. He likes being rolled up together, a hypnotizing mixture of warmth and sex.

His limbs feel heavy, and his ass is full. This is what he needed.

“I could fall asleep,” he says. 

“Glad I’m so exciting to you,” Ryan says and snaps his hips forward, like a teasing jolt. 

Dylan gasps, a high, short whine pushed from his throat. “Don’t be a baby.” He flicks at Ryan’s arm and his exhale is a long release as Ryan slows up again. “Yeah.”

Ryan chuckles, smiling down at him. Dyan starts to reach, and Ryan falls in for him, letting Dylan cup his cheek and guide the drowsy kiss. 

Coming feels almost like an afterthought. Ryan works a hand between them, rubbing the flat of his palm back and forth on Dylan’s shaft as he fucks him. Small waves ripple through Dylan, nice but not urgent, until he’s suddenly right on the cusp, and Ryan switches to shallower thrusts while Dylan quietly shakes apart. 

His body goes completely languid once he’s spent. Dylan’s eyes flutter shut. “Keep going,” he manages to whisper, comforted by Ryan moving against him and the random, erratic noises of the night air.

Ryan finds Dylan’s hand. He cards their fingers together and pushes Dylan’s arm higher on the comforter, holding his hand tightly as he fucks into him. It’s nearly too much. Dylan’s getting sensitive, but he doesn’t have the energy to move, just breathing with Ryan and half-dozing, body caught between sensations.

He wakes up more, for a moment, when Ryan comes. The extra slick of it makes his last few thrusts squelch. Dylan clenches around him, satisfied by Ryan’s low swear. Ryan tips to the side when Dylan lets go again, kissing his cheek and burrowing into Dylan’s side. He slips his fingers down, finding Dylan’s hole again and rubbing the come over his rim softly in a way that’s soothing. 

“You can crash,” Ryan whispers to him. “I’ll wake you up in a little bit.”

“Okay,” Dylan murmurs. He stops fighting fatigue, lulled by the slow rhythm of Ryan’s fingers.


End file.
